


a fool drawn to the sun

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Light Underage Drinking, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Quarantine, bickering!!!, chenji!!!!, confessions kinda, fluff!!!!!, mentioned underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: “So.” Chenle gives a soft smile. “New Year’s Eve kisses, huh.”Jisung’s cheeks turn pink. He quickly looks away from Chenle, focusing on the counter. “Um, yeah, New Year’s Eve kisses.”Alternatively: Jisung finds love from one year to another
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	a fool drawn to the sun

“Chenle.” Jisung lies on his back on Chenle’s floor. 

“What?” 

Jisung peers up at him. Chenle’s sitting at his desk, his knees pulled up to his chest. He’s scrolling through his phone, his arm out in front of him and his head resting on his knees. 

Jisung’s mouth goes dry. “Have you ever had a New Year’s Eve kiss?” 

Chenle doesn’t even look up from his phone. “No.” 

Jisung nods slowly. “Yeah. Me neither.” 

Chenle hums absentmindedly, his attention still on his phone. Jisung sighs, staring up at Chenle’s grey ceiling. 

That was his, admittedly pathetic, attempt at conveying he wants to kiss Chenle in the next hour, when the clock strikes twelve. 

Well, truthfully, he’d be happy kissing Chenle even if it wasn’t midnight, but really this is his chance to do it without confessing. 

“Wait.” Chenle stops scrolling. “What day is it?” 

Jisung snorts. “The thirty-first.” 

Chenle nearly drops his phone. Well, he does, then he flounders, just managing to catch it and stay in his chair. 

Jisung laughs, and Chenle glares at him, but it’s fond. 

“You’re stupid,” Jisung says. “I can’t believe you didn’t know it was New Year’s Eve.” 

“You’re an adult in …” Chenle checks his watch. “What the fuck? It’s eleven fifteen?” 

Jisung facepalms. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me it was New Year’s Eve!” 

“I just did tell you!” 

Chenle rolls his eyes. “Yeah, forty-five minutes before you become an adult and it becomes 2021.” 

“I thought you knew!” 

“Why would I know!” 

Jisung scoffs. “Because one: I asked you a relevant-to-New-Year’s question, and two: generally you keep track of the date.” 

“It’s break,” Chenle says, as if that answers everything. 

It does. He makes a good point. 

“Okay, fair.” 

Chenle smirks. “Let’s go out to the living room.” He stands off his chair. Jisung is quick to scramble off the floor and follow him. Chenle does not stay in the living room, and in fact heads to the kitchen, where he pulls a bottle from an up high cupboard, as well as two nice glasses. 

“I figure we may as well try following American traditions, since we’re stuck here.” Chenle gives a half smile. 

They’re stuck there due to the quarantine, stuck at their apartment near school. 

Jisung’s just glad they still have each other. 

“I know you’re already an adult in America, and it’s technically not coming of age day where we are,” Chenle says, pouring the bubbly pearl drink from the bottle. It must be champagne. “Nor can we drink legally.” He laughs. “But I figure we can still celebrate you.” 

“Wait.” Jisung freezes. “Where’d you get the alcohol, then?” 

“Jungwoo,” Chenle says easily. 

“Ah.” 

Chenle smiles, his eyes bright and twinkling. Jisung loves the sparkle in his eyes. Chenle has always been a cheery soul, always happy and glowing. 

Chenle picks up the glasses, placing them on the counter of the island. 

“What was it you were saying before?” Chenle tilts his head. 

Jisung freezes. “Um, oh, you know.” 

Chenle raises an eyebrow. 

“New Year’s kisses,” Jisung says, his cheeks heating up. 

Chenle hums. “That’s an American tradition, right?” 

Jisung nods. 

“I’ve kissed people before,” Chenle says nonchalantly. “But never on New Year’s Eve. I’ve never had a special kiss like that.” 

Jisung shrugs. He’s never kissed anyone, but he isn’t going to  _ say _ that. 

The more he thinks about it. He’s had no idea who Chenle’s kissed. He hasn’t had any boyfriends since he and Jisung met their freshman year of college. At least none that Jisung knows of. 

Chenle smirks knowingly. “You’re wondering who I’ve kissed.” 

“No,” Jisung scoffs. “Why would I care about that?” 

Chenle rolls his eyes. “Because you like me, duh.” 

Chenle also says  _ that _ a lot, which is particularly problematic. How does he mean? Does he know about Jisung’s crush? Does he mean platonically? 

It makes Jisung’s head spin. 

“Well, I’ll tell you.” Chenle grins. “I had a boyfriend for like, two years, from age, uhhhhh.” He pauses, tapping his chin. “I think age fifteen to seventeen?” 

This is news to Jisung. 

“Really? You had a boyfriend?” Jisung’s eyes widen. 

Chenle scoffs. “You don’t need to sound so surprised. I’m a catch, y’know.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes. “Of course you are.” 

Chenle flips him off, walking around the island to stand next to him. He bumps his shoulder again Jisung’s. 

“So.” Chenle gives a soft smile. “New Year’s Eve kisses, huh.” 

Jisung’s cheeks turn pink. He quickly looks away from Chenle, focusing on the counter. “Um, yeah, New Year’s Eve kisses.” 

Chenle bumps his shoulder against Jisung’s again, leaning against him. “The new year is in …” He checks his watch. “Half an hour.” 

“Yeah,” Jisung says, managing (somehow) to keep his voice steady. 

“Is this your cute, awkward, Jisung way of saying you want to kiss me on New Year’s?” 

“Why are you so direct?” Jisung asks. 

Chenle laughs. “Well you aren’t, so I have to be.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Jisung mumbles. 

They stand there for a minute. Jisung rests his elbows on the counter, leaning on it. He watches the bubbles in the glass of champagne. 

“Well?” Chenle finally says. There’s something in his tone that Jisung can barely place. A crack in his confidence, a break in his bravery. 

“Yeah,” Jisung says, his heart pounding in his chest. “It is.” He mentally braces himself for rejection. A gentle rejection — Chenle isn’t cruel — but a rejection all the same. 

Instead, Chenle smiles a brilliant grin, his eyes scrunching into cute crescents, and hope bubbles within him. Jisung smiles softly. Oh, how he loves Chenle’s smile. 

“Well, luckily for you.” Jisung’s heart skips a beat. Chenle’s smile softens. “I also would love to kiss you on New Year’s Eve.” 

“Really?” Jisung whispers in awe. 

Chenle laughs brightly. “Yes, really.” 

“Oh.” 

“Oh?” 

“Um, yeah. That’s cool.” 

Chenle snorts, shoving him. “You’re so lame. I tell you I also want to kiss you and you tell me it’s cool?” 

“Well, um it is!” Jisung splutters. 

Chenle laughs again, the same loud laugh as before. Jisung falls a little bit harder every time Chenle laughs. Chenle shines as bright as the sun, and Jisung’s just another fool drawn to him. 

Chenle eventually stops laughing, and Jisung huffs, eliciting one last giggle. Chenle takes a premature sip of his champagne, and a peaceful silence falls over them, giving Jisung just enough time to register exactly what that entails. 

Chenle just agreed to  _ kiss _ him. And said he  _ would love to kiss him _ .

Holy shit. 

Chenle’s familiar laugh knocks Jisung out of his thoughts. “You look so shocked. What are you thinking about?” 

“You said you’d love to kiss me!” 

Chenle rolls his eyes fondly. “Yes, I would.” 

Then Jisung realizes. Chenle had to have been looking at him for him to notice his face. 

“Were you staring at me?” Jisung asks, a smile growing on his face. 

Chenle scoffs. “No, why would I ever do that?” 

Jisung laughs, shoving him away. “Gee, thanks.” 

“I do not want to look at your face.” 

“You liar! You love my face.” 

Chenle scoffs again. “I don’t think I ever said that.” 

“You said you’d love to kiss me, same difference.” 

“Absolutely not the same difference. I do not love your face.” 

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” 

Chenle shoves him, laughing. “Shut up. You’re so annoying.” 

“You’re one to talk!” 

“Oh, shut up!” 

Jisung laughs loudly. “Alright, alright.” 

“Oh!” Chenle lights up. “We should turn on the TV! New York does this thing where they drop a giant ball.” 

Jisung snorts. “You mean the ball drop?” Donghyuck wouldn’t stop talking about it. How lucky Jisung was to be in New York. Jisung tried to explain they weren’t in the city but Donghyuck wasn’t listening. 

Chenle hurries into the living room, turning on the television. Jisung shakes his head, walking after him and standing next to him. By the time Chenle gets the TV on and finds the channel, there are only five minutes left until the ball drops. 

Chenle takes a seat on the couch, taking Jisung’s wrist and pulling him down to sit next to him. 

“Ah! Shit! Our champagne!” Chenle quickly stands, running back over and coming back with their two glasses, which he places on the coffee table. 

“Do  _ not _ knock those over,” Chenle says sternly. 

Jisung snorts. “No promises.” 

There are three minutes left. The TV has two announcers speaking in English, bundled up in the cold on a podium with a huge tower-like thing behind them. On top of it is a ball. 

“Does it literally drop a ball?” Chenle asks, surprised. 

“Huh. I guess so.” 

“So.” Chenle reaches out, taking Jisung’s hand. Jisung jumps. 

“Relax,” Chenle laughs. “It’s just me.” 

Jisung looks at him, bewildered. They’ve held hands before, but it feels a bit different when they’re gonna kiss in two and a half minutes. 

Oh god. They’re gonna  _ kiss _ . 

“What are you most grateful for?” Chenle asks, with one minute left before the new year begins. 

Jisung doesn’t even take a minute to think before answering. “You.” 

The people on the TV begin to count down, and Chenle turns to Jisung. 

Just as the countdown hits zero, Chenle reaches up, cupping the back of Jisung’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

The kiss barely lasts a minute, but Chenle’s lips are soft, so soft, and Jisung feels a growing warmth all over. When Chenle pulls away, Jisung’s left in a bit of a daze. 

“Happy New Year,” Chenle whispers. 

And he kisses him once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this very quickly!! so please ignore any errors but happy new year!! may 2021 bring u health, success, and happiness :D love you all~ thank you for reading!!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
